pants
by WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar
Summary: Natsu and Lucy discuss on who wears the pants in Erza and Jellal's relationship. JerZa and NaLu ahoy!


**Title**: pants

**Anime:** Fairy Tail

**Characters/Pairings:** Erza/Jellal, Natsu/Lucy.

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Natsu and Lucy discuss on who wears the pants in Erza and Jellal's relationship. JerZa and NaLu ahoy!

* * *

"It's definitely Erza."

The buxom blonde nodded in agreement, arms crossed under her large assets, eyes scrutinizing the amorous pair in front of them.

It wasn't long before Jellal's fiancée façade had been destroyed, not surprisingly by Fairy Tail. The guild was notorious for poking their nose into everything and anything, especially on love-related matters. Meddling into other's business, along with destroying buildings, was definitely their forte.

Bisca and Alzack, now married, could vouch for that. Even after they got together, the guild were still pestering and teasing them about it. It wasn't until after seven years did it die down, but seven years sure is a heck long of a period.

And thus, it should not come as a shock for Jellal's pretense of having a fiancée to be destroyed in, well, two days _flat_. Especially not when Mirajane was in the guild and his skills of deceiving were so transparent.

Even though Erza and Jellal did not make anything official yet, their affection towards each other was in plain sight. The random red patches splotched unto Erza's face when a certain ultramarine hair was in sight, the small smiles ghosting his lips when Jellal saw beautiful scarlet hair – if these weren't hints enough, then you must most certainly be blind, sir.

And that was how a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and a stellar mage came upon to discuss this rather strange, yet interesting topic – who wore the pants in Titania's relationship.

"I'm certain it's Erza as well. I mean… Erza's just the type isn't she?"

The blonde adorned in a tank top and short skirt replied, turning to her scarf-wearing mate beside her. And in case you were wondering, yes, they were _together_, and the guild certainly gave them hell for it. Heck, it was to the point where they avoided coming to the guild altogether just to give themselves some alone, _teasing-free_ time.

And the choice of the word 'mate' was due to the Salamander, who had cotton-candy hair sprouting from his head. He was raised by dragons after all, and they don't exactly use terms like "girlfriend" between dragons. But it suited Lucy just fine; 'mate' in her opinion sounded more solid anyway. It fitted Natsu's personality better too. Not to mention, being mates meant that Natsu's possessive streak came out, and Lucy did not mind seeing Natsu's petty jealousy, which she found rather cute.

But shh, don't tell Natsu. Natsu does not sit right with the word cute, but let's save that for next time.

"Yeah, that's true. I don't think anyone would want to go against Erza, even Jellal. I mean come _on. _He even looks like he's wearing a _dress_ from this angle, with that cloak and all."

Lucy gave him a blank look, before giggling. And giggling soon turned into laughing, and finally into a full-out_ guffaw_. This attracted the guild member's attention. What could have Natsu said to make her laugh so heartily?

"Natsu! Why is Lucy laughing like a witch? What did you say?" Happy flew, _zoomed_, over to Natsu, trying to coax an answer out of him.

Natsu at that point in time was chortling as well, unable to utter anything coherent. Erza and Jellal both looked at them curiously, and Erza's eyebrow cocked up. She was sure to get an answer out of both of them, _especially_ since she had felt them staring before breaking out into laughter.

"Natsu… Lucy."

Hearing that deep, threatening tone from an armor-clad lady, both Natsu and Lucy knew they were in deep shit.

Both of them shut up almost instantaneously, with Lucy letting out a small "meep"; a cry for help.

"I'm pretty sure you guys were laughing about us…" Erza started slowly. She knew how to induce fear when she needed to. And sure enough, it worked. The two were already begging for forgiveness. She was sure she heard Gray's laughter erupt from somewhere at the pathetic state the fire brain was in.

"So what is it?"

Knowing that they were unable to escape this predicament, they relayed what they were talking about in a quivering voice.

Let's just say Fairy Tail was in a chaos of laughter.

Jellal's eyebrows twitched. He had been standing coolly behind Erza throughout this ordeal, but now he had to do something. Come on, his manly pride was _hurt. _Not to mention Erza was bent over, laughing her guts out. _So not helping. _

"Well, if it helps, I think Lucy owns the relationship anyway."

This shut the Salamander up. Lucy did not, and he stress, _did not_ wear the pants in this relationship.

"No way. She doesn't even wear pants! She's in a skirt, for god's sake."

Jellal eyed him with cool nonchalance before dealing the final blow to his pride.

"And you have pink hair."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know canon-wise NO ONE IN FAIRY TAIL (with the exception of Erza, of course) KNOWS ABOUT THE FIANCEE THING. But a fangirl can dream, yes? :) I never should have attempted humour... but oh well. ~ Reviews are welcome! (:


End file.
